Camp Half-Something
by xTheMisfitx
Summary: Nico never liked his father. Percy never knew his father. Rachel saw things she shouldn't. Annabeth is too smart for her own good. Valentina just wants to forget. And the FBI just wants to know. This story is written with the help of Fathom FEE, chapter two replaced!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:_ I'm still working on Strangeland; just stuck alright? For all of you who care. Anyway; tell me what you think R&R_**

* * *

I've never been close to my father. He was a recovering alcoholic who had many relapses, angry relapses, abusive relapses. I lived in fear that one day he would snap and killed me. Like he did Bianca, my sister. Luckily, he did not succeed, but he was charged with assault two years ago and I've been living with my mom's grandmother since.

Today he was being released, his gold-digger—trophy wife—Persephone, paid bail. Saying I didn't like Persephone would be a understatement. She is indirectly the reason I suffer from insomnia since age six. She would come into my room at all hours and just beat me. She harassed me to the point I would just stare up at ceiling; waiting for her to come back. Bianca caught on when I was about ten and she decided to crash in my room with me. Her reason being that she didn't spend enough time with me, which was true, but it was mostly my fault. I was a loner at heart, I never liked being at parties, or taking random people home just to fuck, and I wasn't _social _in general. I am who I am, and because of that I never got a chance to really connect with my mother and sister—_sisters _now. Hazel is our newest addition and is now four years old. We adopted her two years ago and I was determined to make a difference in her life—to be there for her. Gods knows, she's going to need it when I leave for college in two years. Spending twenty-four hours was enough time to realize that my father and Persephone were unstable. One time Persephone beat me to a inch of my life—and I mean that literally. just because I had spilled a cup of tea on her boss at the time. Afterward, when the police shows up, she claimed that it had been a bulling accident at my school while she cried fake tears. I was fourteen and I have never hated her more than anyone in my entire life. And I have a lot of hate and anger to go around.

Persephone is also the reason why I had a hard time getting close to new people, especially women. Oh course, I had Rachel, Valentina, and sometimes Annabeth when she wasn't sucking faces with whoever she was currently dating. But that was a different story...mostly.

Moreover, my father was being released and I was all alone. With them. Bianca was still in a coma and showed no sign of leaving it, Hazel was spending time with my mother's grandparents in Italy, and Valentina, Rachel and Annabeth were all going to a summer camp, Camp Half-Something, that Annabeth had apparently been going to since age seven. They had asked me to go along with them, but I flat out refused because of my pride. They only asked me out of pity, but I saw flash in Annabeth's eyes that day. Something I haven't seen since I had told her about my parents instability. Worry and hurt. I didn't understand.

They left without me; and my father was being released. I sighed mentally, panic working through my body like poisonous venom. I shivered and looked at my watch. It was twenty minutes past four. I figured Persephone was doing some last minute paperwork or something. I wouldn't know; I left as soon as some lady told me my father was being released. I was currently leaning against the criminal justice building; smoking a Newport that I had pick-pocked off a old women walking by. I felt bad because she was old, but really, why would a seventy-something year old smoking anyway? I took another puff and blew out, right when a tall, brunette guy walks around the corner and right when I let out the smoke through my nose. He stopped mid-step and scowled at me. At closer look I realized his hair is more black than brown and he has bright, mischief, green eyes, that made my brown made mine look like a muddy, dingy, brown. He stared at me, eyes narrowed.

I couldn't take it anymore, I snapped. "What?" I didn't like the way he was looking at me—like he expecting something.

"Aren't you going to say sorry?"

I snorted in reply; was he serious? "Your the one who walked into it, not me." He grumbled something underneath his breath, but walked away. A slight scowl on his face. I finished my cigarette and quickly took the short walk to Time Square. I have lived in NY for a good chunk of my life and Time Square still took my breath away. TS was a indescribable beauty. It's what new artist's came to NY to see; it was a inspiring sight. I walked around aimlessly for a few minutes before settling into a outside table meant for two before I whipped out my trusty phone of three years and did a conference call to my three friends. Rachel was the first to pick up.

"Hey Death Breath, how's it going?" she greeted; my father work as a mortician, not something I went around flaunting, but Rachel was cool with it.

"Not much" I said, I heard the line make another click sound. It was Annabeth.

"Hello" she said, she sounded grumpy.

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel and I said in unison. Valentina decided to click on the line right then.

"She got he panties in a twist because the hot guy just came to camp, who by the way, is _mega_ hot! She 's been flirting with him all day and he brushed her off in front of her mother calling them—"

"Shut it, VV!" Annabeth screeched into the phone and directly into my ear. It was loud enough for the people walking by me to stop and stare.

"just _friends_" Valentina said, her tone mocking. I loved Valentina; but she could grind on anyone's nerves if she tried hard enough. I couldn't help but laugh and Rachel joined in too.

"Yeah, I saw him too. And for once I gotta agree with the slut; he is _uber_ sexy" she let out a low whistle. I couldn't help but notice the 'slut' reference. It was no secret the Valentina...been around. But not the way Rachel thinks, and felt my cheeks grow pink with anger. I loved Rachel too, but she didn't know the whole story.

"_Never_ say that" I damn near growl into the phone. There was a long silence on each end.

"Nicky—" Annabeth starts. But I ended the call before she could continue. I slipped my phone in my pocket and immediately felt it vibrate. I ignored it as a waitress walked over too my table, swinging her hips a little more than necessary. She lowered her eyes and cocked her head to the side. I looked down at my lap, trying to control my laughter. I didn't get hit on a lot, but when I do, I always end up insulting (only the girls though) them.

"Would you like to order something" she purred into my right ear. I shook more violently with laughter. But I quickly looked over the menu before ordering a latte. She nodded quickly before heading back into the shop. Again, swinging her hips. I waited all of two seconds before bursting out into laughter. Some of the other customers sent me wary looks but in the end, ignored me. NY, remember? To many crooks and crazy's to keep up with. The girl came back, latte in hand. Phone number ready underneath the napkin, when I saw this I looked up at her. She winked. I laughed again, she looked affronted but didn't saying anything as she walked away, not bothering to swish. By the time I had finished my latte and walked half-way home before I realized why I had avoided doing it for the past two hours. Gods of Twelve, I was stupid. There was nowhere I could go, I would be stuck with them. I felt my stomach heave as I clutched it tightly, leaning against a nearby wall. My skin broke out in cold sweat and I began to shake. I squeezed my eyes shut. No, no, no, no! I can't...not again. My brain turned to mush as it came reality that I would _have _to go back. I opened my eyes and took a shaky breath. Calming myself. With shaky legs, I began my short trek home.

…...

When I got home my father was sitting in his leather-bound arm chair with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. "Hello, _Nicky._" He said_, _not losing his grin in the process.

"Good evening, father" I said, proud that my voice didn't quiver in the slightest. "It's pleasant to see you again." Formal. Good. His grin stretched impossible wider and he made the universal 'come here' sign. I didn't move, his eyes danced with delight and made the sign again. Still I didn't move, just put yourself in my position, what would you do if your father, who had been in jail for that past two years for assault and attempted murder, a recovering alcoholic plus turned prescription pill addict, do if he wanted you to come closer. Picture it. Even then you would understand the mind-numbing fear that makes your knees weak, skin sweaty, and above all, paralyzed. He shook his head slowly and stood up. I had forgotten how tall my father was until he standing in front of me. My father was a whooping seven-zero to my four-three. He walked deliberately slowly over to me until I had to crane my neck to properly look up at him.

"Why, _Nicky_" he said my nickname his a mocking manner. "Why so formal? I am your _father_ after all" I gritted my teeth to refrain myself from saying a angry retort that would surely get me back-handed. "Come, Persephone is making a welcome home dinner" he said, slinging his arm around my shoulders and leading me into the dinning room.

True to my father's words; Persephone was setting the table with a assortment of foods arranging from different backgrounds and cultures. I felt my stomach growl loudly. I eaten a light breakfast this morning and had skipped lunch. But I knew better than to trust Persephone cooking. That last time Persephone cooked a feast just for us as a _family _(the word made my stomach turn) she had purposely put Comet and Pinesol and it had made me sick for two whole months. She kept feeding it to me until I literally had to be sent to the hospital. When I got older I learned how to throw up on command; not that I did it often, just when I was suspicious. Like know. She smiled at me sweetly before brushing off her hands on her flower-patterned apron. "Welcome home, Nicholas." her blood-red heels clicked loudly on the wooden floor of the dinning room. She quickly crossed the room to kiss me on the cheek. I stared at her; a mixture of surprise, shock, and down right confusion. I heard the door bell ring and Persephone quickly tore off her apron, fixed the slim, black dress underneath, and walked back into the living room to answer the door.

Voices; many voices. I could tell most of them were filled with forced joy. I heard Persephone fake laughter as she said "right this way—I can't wait for young Perseus to meet our Nicholas!" I had to contain a eye roll as I heard mindless chatter. I sat down at my usual spot as Persephone, followed by two other people, joined my father and I at the table. The first person to walk into the room was a middle aged man and woman—who quickly introduced themselves as Sally and Paul Blofis. Sally, for lack of better word, was stunning. You had a incredible smile and bright, green eyes. I frowned; she looked familiar. The man looked nothing like Sally—he had jet black hair—or you too because there was streaks of white peppered in there. It worked for him though. The last person to come through—how was introduced as Perseus—looked a lot like Sally. He wore a white, buttoned-down, v-neck shirt with matching shorts. Our eyes connected and his eyes immediately went wide. Now I know why Sally looked so familiar.

Perseus—or Percy as he continued to correct—was the same guy from the criminal justice building. Well, this was awkward. I admit, I acted like a jerk. But in my defense; he _did_ walk into the smoke. We continued to stare at one another until some cleared the throat quietly. We both turned to meet Sally's confused stare. "Do you..." she trailed off "do you too know each other?"

We both nodded but gave away no information. She sent Percy and questioning glance as Persephone did the same to me. We both refused to meet our mother figures piercing stares.

…...

Dinner went smoothy and I only talked when spoken too—so did Percy. Which I found kind of funny, he didn't seem like the loner type. But in the end, I shrugged it off. I just met him a few hours ago. I knew nothing about him. I felt a twinge in my stomach as I thought that with a frown. For some unknown reason, I didn't like that. Moreover, by the time dinner was over Persephone and Sally had become friends (so did my father and Paul) and decided me and Percy _should_ be friends.

Translation: your _going_ to be friends.

I had also gotten Percy's phone number and he had gotten mine—much to his dismay. Fine, I didn't even really like the bastard anyways. When everything was said and done for the evening (the were coming back next week though) I was dismissed to my room, left with many questions and no answers. Why was my father and Persephone acted so nice to me? It's not like they liked or _wanted _me around. Halfway up the stairs another thought occurred. The Blofis' weren't our neighbors, so why were they here? Did one of them work for Social Services? That would make sense. But I had a feeling that wasn't it. I sighed as I reached my room and flopped down on my bed. Bouncing up and down several times.

I didn't want to think anymore—so I decided to call the girls back.

They all answered during the first chime. I waited for a few seconds before saying—nothing.

"Hello?" They said in unison, I replied with a weak 'hey'.

"What happened?" Rachel demanded. And for some reason. I told them. Everything. Starting with my abuse as a child and ending with Persephone's strange behavior this evening. I even told them about Percy.

There was a long silence; then, all three girls began talking at once. Rachel in a affronted motherly tone. Annabeth in a friendly yet still outraged. And Valentina was strangely quiet. When they all calmed down. Rachel asked—demanded that I should go to Camp Half-Blood (so that's the name!) I felt my eyes widen in shock. Rachel has always been a troublemaker, but she never took it this far and _never_ sounded this serious. The other two agreed. Of course, I didn't. But after a whole lot of discussing, fighting, and down right insulting each other until I finally relented. By midnight, I had dressed, had a suitcase packed, and had enough money for the taxi ride. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, but I was. I climbed out my bedroom window, hailed a taxi and was halfway to Long Island before I even realized that I had never hesitated in my decision to leave the only place I could call home.

And I wasn't sad at all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Surfing Instructor

**_Author Notes: This has been fixed and replaced becuase of my friend Fathom FEE kindly said the last one sucked. Here you go._**

* * *

_I dreamed I was sitting in between Bianca's legs while she_  
_absentmindedly played with my curly mess of hair. We were watching a_  
_black and white movie, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out_  
_what was going on. But Bianca was watching with wrapped attention, so_  
_I was content. I watched as the characters did various of things that_  
_made the pretend audience laugh._  
_A few minutes passed and I felt myself getting drowsy when I heard a_  
_hesitant knock at the door. Immediately I knew it was Hazel, my father_  
_and Persephone wouldn't have been hesitant, hell, they wouldn't have_  
_knocked at all. I scrambled out of Bianca's legs that had found it's_  
_way around my waist and opened the door._

_I was meet by big, brown eye's, red-rimmed with un-shed tears. "What's_  
_wrong, Hazy?" I said in a soothing voice reserved only for my sisters._  
_Instead of answering, she sniffled and held her arms upwards. I picked_  
_her up, swinging her around to rest on my slim hip and kicked the door_  
_closed behind us. She curled around me as I began to rub circles on_  
_her back with my thumb. She let out another sniffle, and this time,_  
_Bianca's head snapped up. She raised her right eyebrow; giving me a_  
_questioning look. I shrugged and back down on the edge of the bed. I_  
_felt the bed move when Bianca moved to sit beside me._

_"What's wrong, Jazzy? Was Nico being a meanie to you again?" I rolled_  
_my eyes, ready to give a aggravated retort when Hazel shook her head_  
_against my chest._

_"Was daddy or mommy?" Bianca asked; continuing the game of twenty questions._

_Another head shake._

_"Did you have a bad dream?" That question was rewarded with a curt_  
_nod. I blinked, Hazel usually doesn't get bad dreams from my_  
_knowledge. And when she does, she tells Bianca and she tells me. I_  
_felt like a winner that she came to me and not Bianca. Although; she_  
_only answered when Bianca asked her a question._

_"What was it about?" I asked, of course, no answer. Bianca didn't_  
_repeat my question or ask another. Instead she choose to wrap her_  
_skinny, but long arms around us both and gave us a quick squeeze. No_  
_words were needed or passed between us. Soon we were fast asleep,_  
_curled into one another arms._

* * *

I woke with tears streaming down my face. The taxi driver turned and  
gave me a odd look; I quickly wiped my tears away and hid my emotions  
behind my emotionless facade. I looked out the window to avoid his  
questioning gaze, I didn't need his pity.  
As I watched the city turn to country my thoughts returned to my  
family, the dysfunctional family. They family I hated but the one I  
always returned too. Damn, I'm masochistic, always returning to  
something painful, I mentally sighed. Not anymore.  
YT? 'You're leaving forever' mentally starting a mantra. 'You are  
staying at the camp for the summer and staying with the girls for the  
rest of the school year. Youpromisedthatyoucandothis'

But I couldn't, just thinking of my sister's being left with them,  
the one in the hospital and the one who would be left at my parents  
mercy. I had no idea what I should do. Leave or stay?  
The taxi let out a high pitch shriek, pulling me out of the dark  
recessive's of my mind.  
"We're there," the taxi man cracked his neck, before pulling over to  
the side of a dirt rode "you sure you want stop here? Looks deserted  
to me."  
I nod my head, paid, and gathered my luggage in record breaking time  
before waving goodbye to the driver.  
" I was going to see my friends" I said reassuringly, he still looked  
skeptical but refrained from asking more.  
I watched as dust was kicked up, creating a cloud. I stood there,  
watching as my last chance of going home become farther and farther  
away until finally turning into a speck; then nothing at all.

The trek up to the camp was surprisingly short. Although the second  
hill was quite steep, but the sight was worth it. I never been one to  
'stop and smell the roses' as Bianca would put it, but the view of  
nature surprisingly or not was beautiful. The camp was spread before  
me. A Sky blue house was at the center, with twelve smaller cabins  
around it, around the main houses lay sports fields and a miniature  
forest that was pretty thick.  
Coming up the slope to me was a head covered in wavy hair. Valentina.  
I was relieved it was her, out of the three, Valentina wouldn't push  
me for answers, she already knew. She stop a few inches from my face,  
waiting. Waiting for what, I didn't know. Valentina, for lack of  
better wording, was bipolar. She could be recalcitrant and uncouth one  
minute to indifferent and cold the next. Although, her mood changes  
weren't all that random if you knew what to look for.

She continued to stare, red eyes meeting brown. Valentina always had a  
thing for color contacts, don't ask me why, I've known this girl for  
the better part of my life and I still couldn't figure out her  
obsession; she would always change her story every time someone asked.  
"Are you going to stand there all day?" She snapped, turning on her  
wedge shoes and walking away. Great, Ice Queen. I followed without  
another word.  
As we passed a giant pine tree that seemed to mark the border of the  
camp we were stopped by a blond.  
"Hold it!" The tan blonde held up his hands, signifying to stop.  
Valentina just rolled her eyes and kept walking, I wish she would  
'warm' up soon. This time we were stopped by force, the blond grabbed  
Valentina wrist, immediately she turned and smacked him. I would've  
found it funny if he wasn't glaring murder. I was about to intervene  
because one, you don't touch Valentina. Second, you don't mess with  
Valentina when she was in 'Ice Queen' mode.  
"Why you-!"  
"Luke!" Screamed a all to familiar voice. Annabeth jogged towards,  
equipped in only daisy dukes and a crop top. God, that girl can be  
slutty when she wants to be. Her outfit drew 'Luke's' attention, but  
he still looked raging mad. But apparently he did like Annabeth  
because he let go of Valentina, we were both momentarily forgotten. He  
broke out into a smile, I scoffed, little snake. I liked to protect my  
girls, and he looked like the kind of guy who forgot what the word  
'protection' meant.  
"Hey Anna" her purred, his eyes roaming to Annabeth's unmentionable  
regions. " I just found Valentino with some creep, nuffing I can't  
handle"  
Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "Well this creep, as you put it, is my  
best friend. Nico this is Luke, Luke this is Nico" Luke was looked  
appropriately bashful as Annabeth ran to give me a hug. Back turned,  
Luke shot me a glare, I rolled my eyes. Was it my fault he insulted  
me?  
"Sorry" Luke said, not looking sorry at all. "Meant nothing by it, how  
about I give you a tour of the camp?" I narrowed my eyes. I don't know  
what, but something about this guy rubbed me the wrong way. But before  
I could contemplate it more, Annabeth interjected "I think he should  
see Chiron first."  
I frowned. Chiron?  
"Sure, any thing for you Beth's," Luke said, " You take to Chiron,  
Valentine?- Vala-Ve-Va-" he stuttered.  
"Valentina, bakayario" Vv scolded, pronouncing her name like 'Val-uh-tein-uh'.  
"Yah, you, whatever, you do that so me and Bethy can have some alone  
time." Luke his arm around carelessly around Annabeth's shoulders, she  
blushed and nodded. I scowled, I think I finding Luke more agitating  
than Hazel on one of her sugar highs. I felt a rush of guilt and  
misery as I thought of my sister.  
Valentina nodded and walked away, without another word, but still  
stomping on Luke's foot. I guess she didn't like him, like me. Or she  
was still in one of her moods, I hoped it was the former.  
I followed her.  
We walked past fields, and fields . Kids were everywhere. None younger than seven. They seemed to be a curious mix of super rich  
kids, and ghetto poor kids. They all stared at us, I glowered back at  
them. I was used to it, I was the new goth guy, who could blame them.  
We continued to walk, scurting around the horseshoe shaped cluster of  
cabins and walking near a lake. Kids were swimming while a older boy  
seemed to act like lifeguard, he looked vaguely familiar, but before I  
could get a closer look Valentina gripped my wrist and pulled me  
along.  
We were walking towards the large blue house I originally saw on the  
hill. It was bigger than I had first assumed, more of a Victorian  
mansion than a house. Never the less it was delapititated, I could see  
were the white trim began to peel, showing the moldy wood underneath;  
it didn't look especially stable, even though, I happily followed  
Valentina inside.  
The inside was nothing anyone would have expected, though Tina looked  
unfazed by disastrous beauty that laid before us. Towering piles of  
books, old vinyl records, nick nacs, and old antique artifacts. Some  
of the stuff looked really valuable, but some looked to ancient to be  
worth much; like it been decaying too long.  
A hoarse voice called out "someone there?" I heard a high-pitched  
squeal, like a rusty door that hasn't been moved in a while. I hear  
the sound again as a man came around a stack of Counselors Today, a  
bronze, rusty sword balancing imperfectly on top.  
He momentarily froze as he looked me over, I did the same. He was  
sitting in a mechanical wheelchair, his hair was pure white hair  
leading me to believe he was in his mid to late fifties. He was guise  
in a tweed jacket and matching pants, a cotton shirt and a bow tie. He  
looked like he stepped out of the forties. Not necessarily a bad  
thing, I found the forties fascinating. The man seemed to snap out of  
his reverie and a smile crept on to his ancient face "who might this  
child be?" I figure he was talking to Valentina considering he was  
facing her. She answered.  
"Nico? I don't remember seeing a Nico on the registry list" Valentina  
just smiled.  
"he missed the bus, sir"  
"What does that have to do with registration?" I felt my body go cold,  
I haven't thought of that. "You two stay here-I'll go check." And  
with that, he turned and left.  
I turned to Valentina, " I guess you guys didn't think this all the  
way through, did you?" I hissed.  
Valentina let out a inhumane growl. "I didn't think it would matter!  
Besides it was Rachel's idea, where the stupid red head anyway?" she  
began to pace "leaving me with an ungrateful brat like you." She  
muttered more insults under her breath, not caring if I heard or not.  
I sat down in a Lazy Boy recliner near the entrance, immediately  
kicking up dust, triggering me allergies. I let out a string of  
powerful sneezes until someone shoved a hanky underneath my nose. I  
snatched it, I couldn't say thank you even if I wanted to. When my  
sneezes subsided, only then did I notice the man return and  
Valentina's absences.  
He gave me a gentle smile before clearing in throat loudly "Hello, my  
name is Chiron, camp director. It seems that your story has check out,  
sorry I have doubted you, child. Things have been hectic since Mr. D  
disappearance...although that is neither here nor there. I like to  
offer you a warm welcome and a tour, but that time has passed. These  
legs aren't what they use to be, son" he gave a low chuckle before  
continuing "come, let's get you settled in. I had sent Miss. Delevanto  
to retrieve your luggage so you can settle in your cabin.

Fortunately, we have someone willing to share. He is the new surfing  
instructor, I cannot remember his name. Peter Johnson, perhaps? No, no  
that doesn't sound quite right." I left Chiron to his thought as  
continuous muttered names similar names. After awhile, he had  
apparently given up as reached the "half-way" point to my cabin. I  
Adams to tired to really notice anything other than the fact that the  
sun had dropped completely and my legs felt like lead. So easily  
breakable.

We stopped at sea blue painted cabin. It was one of the largest, but  
definitely not the prettiest. It has a plain, simple design of waves moving in a cartoonist fashion. Chiron knocked as we neared the door.  
Two seconds later, it was opened by a curly haired, acne ridden teen  
around my age. He was only wearing a towel that was wrapped around his  
waist, a little to low for my taste.  
"What's up?" He said, leaning against the door. Chiron let out a sigh  
through his nose.  
"Mr. Underwood, would be you please put some clothes and stop  
traumatizing us?" He just shrugged and moved to the couch in the  
living room, legs spread.  
"Yo, Percy!" Underwood yelled, grabbing a bowl of chips from the table.  
"What?"  
"We got a new roommate, come take a look!" I heard a grumbled reply as  
I heard footsteps coming down the stairs to my left.  
The footsteps froze. I turned to come to face to face with the last  
person I thought I'd see here.  
Percy Jackson was my new roommate.  
Did not see that coming.

* * *

_**Author Notes: I don't know why it looks like this, don't ask. I tried fixing it, won't work.**_


	3. Author Note

Hey everybody,

I have decided to make this an original story, and have switched it over to Fictionpress. If you want to read it (you should its AWESOME) my username on Fictionpress is XMisfitX. So, go check it out!

Thanks


End file.
